Slay the dragons with in
by ladymadfire
Summary: It's theri seventh year, Draco is head boy and hermione is not head girl. He is like a god she, is unimportant. So why does this handsome god take intrest in this little nerd? DH


Chapter one Failure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I will not write another one, but some of the characters are from my own imagination.  
  
Hermione sat down in a compartment, on her own. Unlike other years when she usually traveled with Harry and Ron this year she didn't feel like it. She didn't feel like confronting her friends...at least not yet. She had failed... after seven long years of working and studying hard. She had failed to become head girl. Her parents told her it was no big deal but to her it meant the world.  
  
She couldn't understand it she had tried so hard. She dedicated her life to her studies and this is how it repaid her? She hated herself so much! Why? She asked her self over and over. But there was no straight answer at least none that she could find.  
  
She looked out the window... nothing to see. It was pouring rain and the sky was completely grey. Suddenly she heard foot steps coming towards her. They got faster and closer. Then in a whirl wind Malfoy rushed in, quickly shut the door behind him and ducked as a few slytherin girls passed by the compartment. "Just the nerd." She heard one of them mutter.  
  
"They're gone." Hermione told him. He took a seat across from her and brushed himself off. He then shinned his head boy badge. "You're head boy?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
"Yes and Betty Heart is Head girl, man Granger I'd rather have you as a common room partner."  
"Mudblood you mean." She said with out thinking. A slim grin appeared across his face.  
"Grown a bit taller over the summer have we?" He asked. Hermione blushed and showed him her heels. Why am I blushing!? She thought franticly.  
  
"So Malfoy what are you doing in the loser compartment? Don't you have some adoring fans who want your autograph?" she asked in a know it all kind of voice.  
  
"Well my adoring fans are a problem and we're not allowed to bring body guards." He answered sarcastically "Did you hear about my latest accomplishment?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. Over the summer she had been at a muggle summer camp. Trying to being a normal teenager. "Well as you know I'm a member of the British quidditch team," actually she had no Idea unlike the rest of the girls her life didn't revolve around "The Draco Malfoy". "And this year we played at the world cup in Australia. It was pretty damn good, you should have seen it. I'm sure all your other girl friends know about it. Any ways I got most valuable player." Hermione raised her eye brows.  
  
"Draco tells me, why do you think all my girl friends would know about it? Considering, I know that they don't watch sports." Draco smiled a bit more and motioned for her to move in more. She did.  
  
"Because they all worship me and would be estatic if I spent as much time as I have with you, with them." He then brushed his lips past hers, before she could stop him. "I just don't know why you aren't." He finished leaving Hermione alone in the compartment.  
  
Hermione whipped her lips and for some reason rested her fingers on her lips. Bastard! She thought, why did he always have to be like that? Take advantage of everything? Ugggggg! And she let him get away with it!  
  
Hermione then gathered her stuff and prepared to go find Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Hermione came in and sat down beside Ginny. "Where's you're brother and Harry?" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Who cares! Hey did you watch the world cup?" Ginny asked flipping through a copy of The Quibbler magazine. Hermione noticed among the collage of pictures of flying quidditch players was one of Draco zooming around his silvery blonde hair rustling in the wind. She shook her head. "Awwww. It was amazing and guess who was there?" She didn't even need to answer. "Draco Malfoy!" she announced Showing Hermione a full page picture of Draco's handsome smiling face beside it was his biography and another page with his interview. Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye Luna Lovegood rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh is that the latest addition of the quibbler? With Three full pages of Draco Malfoy?!" Squealed Lavender shoving Hermione over so she and a few other girls could get a closer look at his (to her) ugly face.  
  
Hermione left the compartment closely followed by Luna Lovegood. "Don't you wanna stay with Ginny and all your other friends?" Asked Hermione opening a compartment door that seemed to look a lot like it would belong to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah right and what would I do there? Talk about how "Hot" that ugly slug Malfoy is?" Hermione laughed a little as Luna took a seat across from her. "I don't understand what they all see in him." Hermione nodded. "Sure he's a quidditch player but geeeez! Kareem Abul Jabbar was the best basket ball player but he was ugly!" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Wait you watch basket ball? Real muggle basket ball?" She asked in disbelief . Luna nodded.  
"I was bored over the summer so I got in to muggle sports, and ya know they're not that bad." She continued just before Harry and Ron came in with pumpkin tarts and a few chocolate frogs. Harry sat beside Hermione and Ron sat beside Luna. He offered Luna a frog but she declined.  
  
"Hey guy's what have you two been up to over the summer?" She asked looking at their tired faces.  
  
"Ask Luna she's been with us for most of it." Luna Blushed furiously. Hermione looked at her as if expecting her to say some thing. "Uh, well, I was saposed to spend the last three weeks of the summer with Ginny at the weasly's house and daddy got us tickets to the world cup so I went with them. And what do ya know? Draco's there too and his adoring fans are with him. One of them being Ginny so while she was off starring at Malfoy I hung out with these guys."  
  
"We're sorry we didn't invite you Hermione its just that we knew you'd be at camp and all..." Ron tried to explain  
  
"No need to explain, I just don't see why they're so into him." They all nodded in agreement. "I mean I wouldn't be attracted to him if he just started making out with me for no reason!" They all nodded again.  
  
_ Or would you?_ Said a small voice in her head_, C'amon don't tell me you weren't attracted to him when he brushed his lips against yours or when he whispered in your ears. You enjoyed that just like every other girl. You can lie to all of them but you can't lie to me...and if he asked you wouldn't be able to lie to him either..._


End file.
